fallout_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Retro Radiation King
''Welcome To The Founder's Talk Page. Leave A Message And I'll Get Back To You. My Hours Are 3:00pm AEDST to 6:00pm AEDST. '' What? What is it?20px|link=User:For NCR[[User talk:For NCR| A Safe People is a Strong People! ]] 09:24, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ban Regardless of whether it was you or not, the ban is 1 week. It is not difficult to wait for a week, especially if you're supposedly "inactive". Please don't try and solve the situation by posting a message in the middle of someone's user page, it is NOT the way to go about things. "You" are using a different IP that can easily edit a talk page, insteaf of someone's user page. Talk 11:16, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :There really is nothing you can do. It's the results of an IP check against the word of someone, the IP check in this instance pushes a stronger case. Unless you can come up with serious evidence that you were hacked, there's nothing anyone can do. Of course the allegations are serious but the evidence speaks for itself. -- Talk 12:39, December 19, 2012 (UTC) :: You can ask Sannse and if she says it's possible your account has been taken over by someone then we can talk about it and possibly clear your name. I've checked that IP and your name is directly linked to it. Even if someone would hack it, another IP should come up on the list if you ask me. This is what I can do for you, I don't feel obliged to do more seeing as you have blocked me here in the past for some obscure reasons. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 17:40, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey man I am responding to your request for me to contact you. So, what is it you need me to do? (Nemerian (talk) 11:00, December 20, 2012 (UTC)) Content copied from Wikia under CC-BY-SA Hey, Retro. I took a look at a few of the pages you've got here and wanted to make sure you knew about the correct way to copy content from one Wikia wiki to another. All text content on Wikia is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license. When you copy articles from one wiki to another you have to attribute the text to the originating wiki. Here's the blurb about how to do that from Wikia's policies: "As a contributor, you agree that being attributed in any of the following fashions satisfies the attribution requirements of the license applicable to your contribution to a wiki: a) attribution through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to the article or articles you contributed to, b) attribution through a hyperlink (where possible) or URL to an alternative, stable online copy which is freely accessible, which conforms with the license, and which provides credit to the authors in a manner equivalent to the credit given on this website, or c) attribution through a list of all authors. Any list of authors may be filtered to exclude very small or irrelevant contributions. " Just adding "Copied from Nukapedia" doesn't meet that threshold. You can use the import/export utilities (you might need admin rights on both wikis to use them. I don't recall) or you can add the links like they detail above. If you copy any more text from Nukapedia, I would appreciate it if you would attribute the authors appropriately. Lots of different people worked on those articles and they deserve the attribution for their contributions.' The Gunny 'x20px|link=User talk:The Gunny 03:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC)